Christmas With The Outlaws
by imaninja41
Summary: Jason gets something he always wanted for Christmas. But will this present be to much to handle? Might be a oneshot, might not be. Reviews will help deside.
1. Chapter 1

It was Christmas time all around the world, but Jason Todd was not exactly feeling the Christmas spirit. Even when Roy and Kori got a Christmas tree, and actually put presents under it, he still didn't feel the Christmas spirit. Hearing Roy sing stupid little Christmas carols made him wanna shoot the archers jaw off.

Kori walked up behind him, placing her hands on his shoulders, "Jason, Roy says it's time to open the Christmas presents, aren't you coming?"

"No." He said shortly.

"Why ever not? I'm to understand this is a very big Earth holiday." She asked, confused.

"I've never been big on Christmas." He lied. He used to love Christmas, even when he was on the streets, he loved Christmas.

Kori frowned, and in a quick motion, grabbed him and carried him into the living room. Jason struggled and cursed, trying to get free. Kori dropped him in front of the Christmas tree, while Roy tried to cover up his laughter.

"Shut up Harper." Jason snapped.

"Chill." Roy said, laughing. "Tis the season to be jolly."

"I'll shoot you if you try to sing that song again." Jason said firmly.

Roy shut up, and Opened his present, it was a book titled, 'Pick up lines for dummies'. Jason tried to contain a smirk, but Roy saw right through him.

"Ha ha Jason." Roy said sarcastically.

Kori quickly opened her present from Roy, a necklace with a small emerald charm on it.

"Thank you." She said, putting it on quickly. "I love it."

"I thought you would." Roy said, smiling. "It matched your eyes, so I thought of you hen I saw it. I was tempted to keep it myself."

"Gay lord." Jason commented.

"Again I say, ha ha."

Kori quickly shoved a present into Jason's hands. He peeled away the wrapping paper and the box started moving. Jason raised an eyebrow, and took out his Kris knife, slicing the box open.

A small ball of fur, teeth, and claws jumped onto his lap, yapping and trying to lick his face.

"It followed me home." Kori explained. "I thought you might like it, so I cleaned it up and then wrapped it up."

Jason had no idea what to say. A puppy was something he had always wanted as a kid, but he had never had money or food to provide for one. Bruce had a strict 'no mongrels' policy.

He had given up on having one a long time ago. The little puppy had golden fur and such an adorable little face, Jason couldn't help but smile and scratch the dogs ear.

The puppy tilted his head into Jason's hand, closing his eyes at Jason's touch.

"Thank you." Jason said.

Roy smiled, "What are you gonna name it?"

"I have no idea, I'll think of a name later." Jason said. All he cared about right now was that puppy and trying to get it to stop licking his face.

**Ok guys, this might be a one shot, but if I get enough reviews asking me to continue, I might add a few more chapters. A name for the puppy might be helpful.**


	2. Chapter 2

Roy didn't mind the puppy, he really didn't. He thought it was good for Jason to have it, be a little human for a change. He just couldn't understand why Jason would name the dog Batty.

"Really?" He asked when he found out.

"Shut up, it's my dog!" The man snapped. He then went back to rubbing the puppies belly, listening to it yap and run around, chasing it's tail.

Jason love it, it was probably the best Christmas present he had ever gotten. The puppy would follow him around everywhere, biting at his heels when it wanted something. Batty would even jump up into his bed with him, sleeping right next to his head, and licking his face when it was time to get up.

Jason had already started teaching it to fetch, it was a fast learner, it just couldn't get it's little mouth around that ball!

Jason looked around to make sure no one was looking, and then got down on the floor with the dog, picking him up and putting him on top of his chest, talking to him in baby talk. "Who's a good boy? Batty is! You're the cutest puppy in the whole world, yes you are!"

Batty got excited, licking at his face, his nose and mouth. Jason giggled like a little boy, he sure felt like one. Playing with his little dog on a Monday afternoon, that was something young boys did, as in ten year old boys. Jason didn't care, he hadn't felt this happy in a long time.

Batty scratched at his shirt, getting a little to excited, and bit Jason's had with those puppy teeth.

"You're a naughty little puppy! Trying to hurt poor ole Jason!" Jason babbled playfully as he nuzzled his face into the puppy's neck. The puppy responded by yapping happily and nipping at Jason's nose, wanting to play.

Batty licked Jason's face mercilessly, quickly proving that he had Jason wrapped around his little paw. Jason giggled more, giddy as a school girl.

"Uh… Jason?" Asked Roy, staring from the door with his eyes wide.

"What?" Jason asked irritated.

"Jason, I think you need help." Roy said honestly. "I know a really good therapist, and I think you need a session or two…. hundred."

"GET OUT!" Jason yelled, throwing a knife at Roy's head. Roy ran out of the room, swearing bloody murder.


End file.
